The Rejected Fight Back
by Animaman
Summary: Sakura turns out to be a player of the worst kind, so the guys she dated decide to remind her who she is dealing with. First songfic, and a one-shot. NaruSasu friendship.


**THE REJECTED FIGHT BACK**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song, 'I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor.

_A/N: I got this idea after watching Meet the Spartans, with Kevin Sorbo and Carmen Electra, where the entire cast performs on American Idol._

Warning: A lot of ooc's, and for the Sakura fans, plenty of Sakura bashing.

At a table inside the local karaoke bar in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, five kunoichis were just spending the day together. They were laughing at a joke that Ino just told. Along with her are her friends Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari who decided to pay a visit from the Village Hidden in the Sand. This is just something they do whenever they all just happen to have some free time from their ninja duties.

The only difference this time was that Sakura was going to be in for a surprise, but not the kind she was going to like. For the past year, she has been dating Naruto, Sasuke, and Rock Lee, but not at the same time and behind their backs. Her biggest mistake was two things: Bragging to her girl friends about it, which all have a choice word for her, and underestimating the three guys, especially Naruto who she still considers an idiot.

While they were talking, the shinobis in there group were getting into position, with Naruto, Sasuke and Lee in front, with Naruto in the center, Shikamaru and Shino in the middle, and Kiba, Chouji, and Neji in the back

When the keys of a piano were heard throughout the room, everybody turned see the boys in some weird looking stance. At the kunoichi table, it wasn't hard for Ino to notice, since she was the closest, that Sakura's face was so pale, that it would even scare a ghost stiff. "Something wrong, Forehead?" Ino asked, although she already knows what's troubling her friend.

Sakura just shook her head as she said "Nothing, nothing's wrong." Just as Naruto stepped up to start the song, and do a little dance.

_Naruto_

First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side

_Sasuke  
_But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong

_Naruto and Sasuke_  
I learned how to carry on

_Lee  
_and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face

_Shikamaru_  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key

_Lee and Shikamaru_  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me

_Neji_  
Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore

_Shino_  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die

_The Boys_  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

_Kiba_  
It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart

_Chouji  
_kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart

_Neji_  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself

_Sasuke_  
I used to cry

_Lee_  
Now I hold my head up high

_Naruto_  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you

_Shikamaru_  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

_The Boys_

I will survive  
as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

While the audience was giving a big applause, the four kunoichi were looking at their pink haired friend, who was currently sweating bullets, because they know the reason behind them. "Sakura," Hinata yelled out trying to get her attention, "When you told us that you were going to pick out one guy to go out with, how did you break it to the other two?" She asked, with a dangerous look, as were the other three.

Sakura at the moment was trying to look for an escape route so she could avoid the answer; unfortunately the stars of the show, mainly Naruto, Sasuke and Lee, provided the answer to them.

"May we have your attention please? We've got a little announcement to make." Neji said, silencing the crowd.

"This song is dedicated to our good friend, Sakura Haruno who was a good friend to our little group." Shikamaru continued.

"Until we found out about a little secret of hers for about eight months ago." Shino said, catching a lot of people by surprise, even Sakura.

"You see, a year ago Sakura started dating me." Lee started to reveal the real surprise, "Unfortunately it turns out she also started dating my two best friends here." Pointing towards Sasuke and Naruto, with his left hand.

"It didn't take long for us to notice what she was up to when she tried to get us to act like we weren't dating in front of our friends, especially in front of the other two she was with. So we all agreed to play along until we find out what her true motive was: Wither to have all three of us to herself, or something more selfish." Sasuke continued.

"That is until about a couple of weeks ago she decided to dump us all in the worst way possible." Lee continued, since they all agreed to let Naruto to give the last few words in, "First she tells us that she no longer wants to live a lie and that she already started to see someone else when we were apart, and then she tells us who it was so that she could get our prides sore enough to want to fight each other." When he said this, Sakura was really starting to try and find a place to hide, while her now former friends were shaking each other's hands.

Sasuke filled in the rest, "Lee against Naruto, Naruto against me, and me against Lee. The only problem with her plan was that all three of agreed not to fight each other when it comes to the love to a woman, which even an idiot would know that. When we found out that our most trusted 'comrade' would just use us to her own advantage, we decided to give her a little a lesson in humility. And the best person to talk to when it comes to paybacks is Naruto." Sakura went somewhere between scared and mad because the person she always considered an absolute idiot was the one who planned this little trap.

Naruto then gave one of his huge grins when he saw the look on Sakura's face, "At first, thinking of the perfect was a little hard, so I told Sasuke and Lee here to talk to the rest of our friends, especially are lady friends who are sitting with Sakura right now." As soon as he said this, the other four girls joined their guys on the stage: Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Sasuke, Temari with Shikamaru, and Tenten with Neji, and the girlfriends for the other guys "we all got together to brainstorm a decent plan and here it is, by telling every person in this room who to keep their guys away from for a long time."

This caused the whole room to give Sakura the boos and hissing, but she wasn't paying attention to them, but to the blonde shinobi on stage, "You. . . . You 'r . . You're the one who planned this humiliation!? You're the one who decided to ruin everything, even my life!?!"

Naruto's face turned deadly serious, "You did this to yourself. If you were expecting to get away with everything, then you're a bigger idiot than I'll ever be." He said, causing the pink-haired ninja to jump at him with a chakra-infused punch, only to be sizzled out when Naruto caught it with his hand which was infused with the kyubi's chakra, catching her by surprise, "And know, its time to pay the price." He finished just as he used his other hand to knock her out by chopping her in the neck. Before she hit the floor, Naruto caught her and lifted her over his shoulder.

When he turned around, everybody had a curious look on their faces, "Lets just say I know the perfect person who would like to have a little 'chat' with little Miss Haruno here." He told them before he vanished from the room.

Just as the group were taking their seats at a near by table, Naruto returned, and took a seat between Hinata and Ino, "What did you do with Sakura, Naruto?" Hinata asked her boyfriend."

Naruto just gave her a little smile, "Lets just say I left her where somebody can show her what the other end of a beating looks like." He said, causing a small shiver to go down each and everyone of their spines.

*** * ***

_At the Hokage Tower_

Sakura woke up with a slight pain in her neck, trying to figure out what happened, and where she was. It wasn't until she heard a familiar *crack* that she realized where she was. When she looked up, she saw a really ticked off blonde cracking her knuckles.

"Sakura, I just found out what you've been up to lately, especially involving a certain 'person' that I consider close . . ." Tsunade said as she started to approach the girl who was right now praying for her life.

The only thing Sakura could do before the first punch came was gulp and think 'I'm dead."

Well, this is my first songfic, so please tell me how I did. This is also a one-shot, so those of you, who just happen to like the story, don't expect a sequel anytime soon. Read & Review, while I work on the rest of my stories.


End file.
